


Best Mates and Blind Dates

by Fromageinterrupted



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Teacher AU, Valentine's Day Gift Exchange, flirtyrobot, plance, they pine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fromageinterrupted/pseuds/Fromageinterrupted
Summary: Pidge and Lance have known each other for awhile. They even teach in the same school, their classrooms right next to each other. Will they finally figure out they are meant to be when they have to Chaperone a Valentine's Day Dance?





	Best Mates and Blind Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ibupony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibupony/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day!

“Pidge! Check this out!” Lance rushed into Pidge’s classroom, holding his phone out toward her. It was already an hour after final bell, most of the students had left for the day. Pidge was packing up her gear, having just finished speaking with one of her students. She looked up at the interruption of her solitude, a hand flying to her chest in shock.

  


“Lance!, You scared the he---ck out of me. New phone?” She gestured to the phone in his hand.

  


“New phone on a teacher’s salary, Pfft! You’re funny. Anyway--” Lance walked over to Pidge’s desk, moving some papers over and plopping himself down on top. Pidge would have to jump up slightly to sit on her desk, but Lance was tall enough that he had to lower himself.

  


A video began playing on the phone. It was a still shot of a classroom, from what seemed to be the very back facing forward, students filled the seats. They were taking a test, the teacher periodically moving about the room to check on their progress. There was the muffled sound of the theme song from Magic School Bus playing somewhere in the distance.

  


“What the frik are you showing me lance?” Pidge glared at the screen. “Hey! Wait!” She grabbed the phone from his hand. “This is me! This is my class from last week! What is this?” Pidge grabbed his arm, her face going from confused to somewhat angry.

  


“It’s an ASMR video. Of your classroom taking a test while I played the Magic School Bus theme song in my classroom.” Lance laughed hard. Pidge grabbed his shirt, pulling him down to face her. “WHY, pray tell, did you make this video?” Once their faces were close enough to feel each other’s breath, Pidge seemed to lose all her ire. She laughed, letting go of his shirt and handing the phone back to him. “You are so weird. I don’t know why I put up with you.”

  


“Aw Pidgey. Don’t be mad at me. Look at the views.” He pulled the video back up, moving the screen to show the view count. Pidge watched as the number slowly climbed, a number that was large enough to instill shock.

  


She crossed her arms. “So, you’re a popular weirdo. So what?”

  


Lance smiled at her, a mischievous glint in his eye. “Wrong. You’re the popular weirdo.”

  


He began to read the comments out loud.

  


“That teacher is a hottie.”

“Who watches ASMR videos.”

“Came for the ASMR, stayed for the fine teacher.”

“I’d hit that.”

“Anyone else here have a teacher kink, because I think I do now.”

  


“And on and on they go. You, my dear Pidgeon, are the popular weirdo.” Lance crossed his legs and settled back onto Pidge’s desk, trying his hardest to look super cool about the news he had just given Pidge.

  


Pidge did not seem impressed. “That’s all fine and good, but those are internet trolls. If this were the actual case, I’d have someone to take with me when I chaperone the Valentine’s dance. Not that I need a plus one, but it’d be nice just the same.”

  


Lance groaned, “Oh man, I forgot about that. Tell me again why we are stuck chaperoning the dance again this year?”

  


“Because,” Pidge adjusted her glasses, a move she subconsciously made any time she was going to lecture. “We are the junior teachers here. I’m barely 4 years older than some of the students, and you’re hardly older than me. Plus, Hunk has to chaperone too. It’s the way of things here. Besides, Allura would kick our butts if we didn’t.”

  


Lance let out a sigh. “I knooooww. But remember last year? You got drunk from the dumb spiked punch, which, honestly, I should have realized one of the students spiked it,  and Hunk and I ended up chaperoning you more than the kids. Also, all the girls kept trying to dance with me and Hunk. Super awkward.” A shudder ran up his back. He and Hunk were known ‘hotties’ around the campus. One time, Lance stumbled upon a website where you could rate your teachers. He had to quit reading the comments. The Viewtube comments on his ASMR video featuring Pidge were tame compared to what the high school girls had said about him and Hunk. Lance had to avoid that this year.

  


“Speaking of dancing, do you have a date yet?” Pidge half hoped Lance didn’t have a date. She didn’t want to see him having a good time with some pretty woman. The feeling was something she dealt with fairly regularly, but always chalked it up to her desire to not have change brought into her and Lance’s long standing friendship.

  


“No, I don’t. And I’ve struck out in my endeavors. So, looks like we both have to go without a date again this year.” Lance tried looking dejected, but he had hope that if Pidge was single as well, he could convince her to dance with him to keep the teens away.

  


Pidge was busy texting while Lance was lost in thought.

  


“Problem solved,” Pidge checked her phone really quickly before stowing it in the pocket of her bag.

  


“What problem?” It had come out of nowhere. Lance wondered if she was on the same page as him.

  


Pidge made her way to the door, “Walk me to my car and I’ll let you know.:

  


Lance hurried past her, waiting in the hall while she locked her classroom door. :”I don’t see why we don’t carpool together. We live like right down the street from each other.”

  


Pidge rolled her eyes, “For starters, Lance, you’re almost always late. I swear, I have to kick your first hour kids out of my classroom all the time. Their excuse is alway, ‘the teacher ain’t here yet ‘. Secondly, I drive better than you.” She stuck her tongue at Lance. “You don’t need a third reason.”

  


To be fair, Lance was an early riser, his struggle was with his lengthy morning routine. If at any point the bathroom in his and Hunk’s shared apartment was occupied, he’d be late. Lance thought it was worth it to look this good though.

  


He threw an arm over Pidge’s shoulder on their way to their cars, “What problem’s been solved?” She was so short, but her personality was so big, that he forgot about her height until he was in touching distance of her.

  


“Allura said she would get me a date for the dance. Which, thank God, means I can remove my profile off of tinder.”

  


“What!? No fair. Also, you’re on Tinder. How come I never found you?” Lance was worried. With Allura helping Pidge, she was bound to end up with a total stud. Allura was one of the hottest people Lance knew and she had her pick of dudes. Too bad she chose Keith. “What about me? Huh? I’m going to get a date too. I’ll ask Hunk.”

  


Pidge’s eyes darkened a moment, she stiffened and pushed Lance’s arm off of her. “Suit yourself.” She opened her car door, standing in the space before getting in. “My date’s going to be hotter than yours anyway.” Quickly she jumped into the driver’s seat and sped away.

  


This sucked. Lance did not want to be the only person at the dance without a date, and he definitely didn’t want to see Pidge on a date with some strange dude. At least not without himself having an equally hot dance partner to make her jealous with. He texted Hunk.

  


\-----------------

  


“Morning, I hope everyone had a good weekend. Please open your supplemental manuals to page 104” Pidge was running behind this morning. Her weekend had consisted of robot building, video game playing, and forgetting to set her alarm so she would be at school in time. She always started class right away, it was refreshing to see all her students already seated. She went to write on the whiteboard, instead drawing a mark across someone’s chest. Her eyes met Lance’s as she looked up. He was smiling. A little thump hit her heart, like she hadn’t seen him enough already this weekend.

  


“Good gravy Mr. Mclain, why are you imitating my white board instead of instructing your class?” Pidge always made it a point to address Lance and Hunk by their last names. She was young, and small and the high schoolers would have rolled right over her if she let them. Any sense of professionalism was needed for her.

  


“Pidgey, I have news.” It irked Pidge that Lance used her nickname in front of the class, it was reserved for family and close friends.

  


“Please call me Dr. Holt when class is in session.” Lance rolled his eyes at her, but respected her wishes nonetheless.

  


“Okay, Dr. Holt. Or should I say Dr. Hot… those Viewtube comments keep rolling in.” he winked at her.

  


“Lance! Just tell me your news.”  She felt like she was perpetually flustered around him, even breaking her school hours rule and calling him Lance.

  


“FIne, Hunk found me a date already. He said she’s just my type.” Lance made a little flourish with his hand.

  


Pidge’s heart fell into her stomach, it was so fast. They’d only asked for help three days ago and Hunk already delivered. She was going to have to step up her game. Maybe she should open her Tinder profile back up?

  


“Whatever, good for you. Now, it’s 5 minutes passed the bell and you are not in your classroom teaching. Please leave so I can teach mine.” Pidge started to shove him out the door, though it was like shoving a rock. He didn’t move. She stumbled forward when he decided to move on his own accord. He could be so embarrassing at times. Lance made a little bow in her direction.

  


“A.P. Bio awaits, I shall see you after class my dear Pidgey.” He winked and was out the door. The things he did to her heart. She wished she could get passed the fear of ruining their friendship with something more.

  


One of her students cleared their throat. “Um, excuse me, Dr. Holt.” Pidge turned to her classroom, realizing she had been staring at the door Lance just left through. A blush rose up her face.

  


She nodded to the student, “Yes, you have a question?”

  


“I know this is A.P. Calc, but maybe you and Mr. Mclain should be teaching Chemistry. Because you guys have a lot of it.” Then they proceeded to finger gun at Pidge.

  


The whole class broke out into whoops and whistles and catcalls, all of them uniting in their opinion that Pidge “should get up on that.”.

  


Another student raised their voice above the din, “How come you guys don’t date though? You make a good couple.”

  


Her class was so hyper this morning. “We don’t date because he’s one of my best friends, and, besides, he doesn’t see me in a romantic way. I’m like a little sister to him.” It hurt to say it out loud.

  


“Dr. Holt, girl, if I looked at my sibling the way Mr. Mclain looks at you, I’d be going to jail. You should take him to the Valentine’s Dance!” The whole class shouted their agreement, everyone giving input for how she should ask him.

  


Pidge had to nip this in the bud, Lance’s classroom was next door, he was bound to hear it. “No, it doesn’t work that way with us. Besides, Mr. Garrett already got Mr. Mcclain a date.”

  


Her students were far more invested in her romantic life than they’ve ever been in Calculous.

  


“Then you should get a super hot date and make Mr. Mclain jealous.” Again her class was in agreement. Everyone deciding to help Pidge get a date.

  


“Don’t worry kids, I’ll have the hottest date ever for the dance.”

  


They seemed satisfied. She sure hoped Allura would come through for her.

  


\-----------------------------

  
  
  


Two weeks later Lance found himself getting ready for the Valentine’s Day Dance, nothing like a sparkly, red, suit and tie to make a statement. Hunk had insisted that he not meet the woman he set him up with until the dance. He wasn’t much of a blind date guy, but this would work for tonight. One final check in the mirror let him know how fine he looked. Maybe Pidge would get jealous, and he’d still get to dance with her.

  


These last two weeks he’d found himself struggling with some intense emotions regarding her. Every time she brought up the date Allura had got her, Lance would feel angry. He’d needlessly lash out at Pidge a couple of times, causing undue hurt he had to apologize for rather quickly.

  


Grabbing the corsage Hunk instructed him to buy, (why he had to pay $20 for flowers for some unknown women he didn’t know) he headed out the door.

  


True to form, Lance was several minutes late to chaperone the dance. The kids from the student body who were manning the table gave him a hard time.

  


“Hey Mr. Mclain, Looking good.”

  


“Yeah, you match your date. She’s a totally hottie too.” The kid winked.

  


Lance blushed, at least his date was considered hot to a bunch of high schoolers.

  


He leaned onto the table, “So, you’ve seen the mystery woman? Tell me, will I like her?”

  


The girl manning the cash box laughed, “Oh, you have no idea, she’s totally your type.”

  


The boy sitting next to her elbowed her in the ribs. “Ow, I didn’t give anything away.”

  


Clearly the kids were hiding something. “Oookay you two. Kinda fishy, but I’ll let it slide. Now, mark me down so I have proof I suffered through another high school dance. AS AN ADULT!”

  


He opened the doors to the gym. It really was a marvel what a bunch of overachieving high schoolers could do with some streamers and balloons. It was a sea of pink and red, balloons, streamers, confetti everywhere. They had even hung a disco ball and the reflected light was bouncing around the dimly lit dance floor. Lance found Hunk and the others over by the refreshments. He didn’t see Pidge or her date anywhere.

  


The group caught sight of him about the same time he did. Hunk waved him over. “Hey bro! Glad you could make it. You’re late.” He patted Lance on the back.

  


“Yeah, sorry about that. You know me, had to look good for the date.” Lance realized he didn’t see anyone waiting next to Hunk. “Soooo, where is the lucky lady?”

  


“Hold on a second, she went to the restroom with Allura, they should be here---Ah, there they are.” Hunk waved toward Allura and his date.

  


Lance straightened his tie and smoothed his hair, ready to make a good impression.

  


He turned, a huge grin on his face, “Hello ladies--” He stopped. Allura was there, but no date. Suddenly, Pidge appeared from behind Allura. She looked absolutely stunning in a strapless red satin dress with a flared skirt. He didn’t remember a time she ever wore heels, but tonight she had on tall, shiny, black shoes. He had a less than nice name for them, which he chose to not say out loud.

  


“Oh, good, you’re both here now.” Allura clapped her hands. Hunk and her exchanged looks.

  


Then they both spoke at once.

  


“Lance, I’d like you to meet your date for the night. The delightful Dr. Pidge Katie Holt.”

“Pidge, I’d like you to meet your date for the night. The guy perfect for you, Lance “hottest teacher in high school” Mclain,”

  


Lance stared at Pidge.

Pidge stared at him.

  


She looked so good with the blush that had bloomed on her cheeks. Lance decided to make the best of the situation. He bowed, “My dear Pidge, it's a pleasure to meet you.” He went forward and took her hand, sliding the corsage onto her wrist. Whatever he decided to do seemed to be working. Pidge shook her head as if to clear it.

  


She looked at the corsage. “Thank you.”

  


“No need to thank me, but if you want to, you can dance with me.”

  


Pidge laughed, all the tension between them dissipating. “I’d love to..”

  


They went hand in hand onto the dance floor, their unspoken feelings for each other acknowledged in the looks they gave each other. The music changed to a slow dance almost immediately.

  


Lance wrapped his arms around pidge’s back. She looped her arms around his neck, the heels she wore keeping her from having to reach too far.

  


“I can’t believe they did this.” Pidge spoke first.

  


“Neither can I, but I’m glad they did. “ Lance smiled down at Pidge.

  


They quit swaying, both coming to some silent agreement. Lance bent down and kissed Pidge, pressing his lips softly against hers. She let go of a little breath in surprise.

  


The whole gym erupted in shouts. Somewhere in the crowd someone hollered “You go Dr. Holt, get your mans!” and “I knew he liked her!” and “Hit it Mr. Mclain!’

  


Pidge laughed. “They’ve been trying to get me to ask you out for weeks.”

  


Lance laughed too, he tucked a strand of Pidge’s hair behind her ear, the look on his face was of loving adoration. “I’ve been trying to get me to ask you out for years. I guess we needed help.”

  


Pidge hugged him tight.

  


Lance hugged back, “Let’s do something after the dance. Just you and me. A real date.”

  


Pidge’s reply was muffled by her face pressed into his shirt. “I’d like that, but please tell me I don’t have to wear these heels anymore.”

  


Lance swooped her up, reaching forward and pulling the heels off. He threw them into the crowd. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

  



End file.
